Typically, multiple services (e.g., video, voice, data, etc.) are received at a subscriber premise by a customer premise equipment (CPE) device (e.g., gateway device), and the multiple services are provided to consumers over a local network (e.g., local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) network, etc.). Devices connected to the local network may be configured to receive services offered by a service provider (e.g., multiple systems operator (MSO)) and may be configured to communicate with other devices connected to the local network.
The types of devices that may be connected to a local network continues to grow in number. For example, local network access is not limited to only multimedia devices (e.g., set-top boxes (STB), televisions, mobile devices, tablets, etc.), but is now available to a multitude of other home and personal devices (e.g., Internet of things (IoT) devices) such as appliances, wearables, automobiles, home automation devices, and others. Devices within a subscriber premise may interconnect using various networking technologies such as Bluetooth, Zigbee, UPnP (universal plug and play), and others.
Typically, when a device within a subscriber premise encounters a problem or experiences an error condition, the device may be configured to display or output an error code which may be used to identify the type of problem or error condition. However, most consumers are unable to easily identify a type of problem or error condition based upon an error code. Further, many consumers may not even be aware that a device within the premise has experienced a problem or error condition. Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for providing a user with repair analysis information associated with an error condition occurring at a network element within a subscriber premise.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.